Hermione's Story
by cherryvampire3
Summary: This is a story about Hermione's life. When her home was broke into when she was young Hermione released fae magic and unbound her mother's magic and memories. Her father is really Sirius Black, who is released from Azkaban before she starts her First year. It has told from multiple points of view, and the rating is for what is going to happen in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

The Harry Potter books and the characters are all owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. I have and will be adding first or last names those charters without them.

A/N: This is the first story I've done in a long time. I'm planning on making it a story where Hermione and the twins get together, but at this time it is undecided. I accept suggestions and if there is something you see as wrong please message me. I plan on sticking close to some things in the books, but other things will be completely different as you will see in this chapter. I will try and update at least once a week, but I am in nursing school and that comes first.

* * *

A young girl is sitting next to the fire place in the living room of her home reading her newest book 'The Hobbit'. Her mother Jane is sitting on the couch next to her also reading, her father John should be getting home with the pizza any minute.

There is a flash of light in the front window as a cars pulls into the driveway. "Hermione, mark your place. Your dad is here with the pizza, I want you to go set the table." Jane says, as she gets up and heads to the kitchen to put glasses of ice water on the table.

The front door slams open, and three men with masks over their face, rush in with guns out. "Freeze, and don't make a sound or I will shoot. We just want your valuables, and we will leave." Jane grabs Hermione and pulls her close. Two of the men come over and grab Hermione.

"Please leave my daughter alone. I will do anything, just don't hurt her." Jane pleads, one of the mean backhands Jane and her lip busts. Hermione screams, her hair starts wiping around her head, the three men collapse to the floor holding their heads. Jane rushes over to Hermione, by the time she gets her to calm down the men are unmoving.

John walks into the house and gasps. "What happened? Are you all right?" He wraps his arms around his wife and daughter.

Jane looks up with tears streaming down her face. "We are now. The men were going to rob us, they grabbed Hermione, and hit me. Then she started screaming and the collapsed. Go call the Bobbies." She then took Hermione in the living room where she held her in her lab.

"They are on their way her." John walks in and states, he then goes and checks the men's pulses, the men are dead. He walks out of the house to wait for the police.

Jane continues to rock the still crying Hermione. While doing this she is having flashes of memories from a life she didn't know she had. She knows that her daughter did accidental fae magic, and killed those men; that she herself has magic; and that Hermione is really the daughter of Sirius Black, not John Granger.

The police arrive at the house and are stunned at what happened. Upon taking of the masks of the three men, it is discovered that they are the ones caught on camera robbing houses all over Great Britain, and that they usually rape and torture anyone who is in the house. The coroner is called to take the men away.

Two police officers walks into the living room and bends down to look at Hermione. "Hello, my name is Sargent Wilkins and this is Officer Adams. Would you like to go into the kitchen and tell me what happened tonight, while Sargent Adams talks to your Mum?" Hermione looks up at Jane, who nods her head that it was okay.

Hermione slides off her mother's lap and leads Sargent Wilkins into the kitchen. "Sargent Wilkins, Mom and I were reading. I had started the eighth chapter of The Hobbit, when Mom seen a light in the window. We were headed into the kitchen to set the table. Mom thought the car was Dad's and that he was home with the pizza. Dad is sick and the doctors say he is going to die, and dad really wanted pizza. Then those three men mean came in the front door with guns, and told us not to move and that they were going to take our stuff. The tall and short guy came over and grabbed me and I started to get scared. Mom then asked that they not hurt me and they hit her. I started screaming and crying. Once mom calmed me down the men were on the ground not moving. Dad must have got back while I was still screaming, because I didn't know he was home yet. He was wrapping his arms around us. Finally mom asked dad to call the Bobbies and took me into the living room."

"Do you know why the men were on the ground not moving?" Wilkins asks her.

"Well when I started screaming I just wanted the men to leave us alone, and I think I made them fall asleep so they couldn't hurt mum anymore." Hermione says looking up at Wilkins with big teary eyes.

"Okay, let's go see if Officer Adams is finished talking to your mom."

"-don't know what happened to those men. They just fell didn't get back up. I didn't even touch them, I was worried about my daughter."

"Yes, Ma'am, but we have three men who are dead and we don't know why." Officer Adams growled out to Jane.

"Well, we'll have the coroners take a look at them and see what they can tell us. Thank you for your time. We should be out of your way soon." Wilkins said before Jane could start yelling at Adams. "Hermione is probably hungry and that pizza is more than likely getting cold. Why don't you go into the kitchen and eat while we wrap everything up and get any evidence we may need from the entry way."

John went out to get the pizza from the car and met Hermione and Jane in the kitchen. The pizza had to be re-heated and the meal was quiet. While they were eating the police had left. Once they were finished eating Jane took Hermione upstairs to have a bath and go to bed. That night Jane laid in bed with Hermione to help her daughter sleep. John got up many times that night to reassure himself that they were both safe and sound.

* * *

The next month was June and Hermione was released from school for the summer. She accompanied her parents to a dental conference in Paris. Jane and John took turns going to the different meetings, because they couldn't leave her alone all day. When John stayed with Hermione they would go to museums and tour around, and while he was at the conference Jane would take her into the magical district.

During their first visit to Rue de la Magie, or street of magic, visited the Gringotts France location to access her vaults and add Hermione so that if anything would ever happen to Jane, Hermione would always be able to get money out and go to any of the properties that Jane owned. While there she found out that both of her parents were killed the same day as James and Lily Potter. Next Jane went and got herself and Hermione a new wand. In France the wand was specially made for each witch and wizard; and allowed children to get them at a younger age, because there are so many with mixed magical heritages.

The wand maker was very polite and didn't ask if they had mixed blood. Jane's wand was a 12 3/4 inches cherry wood, with a core of unicorn hair and pixie feather, and Hermione's a 10 1/2 white maple, with a core of phoenix feather, and dragon scale.

On the other visits Jane showed Hermione the different types of pets, books, plants, and foods that were available in the wizarding world. Hermione understood this all was to be a secret between her and her mother.

* * *

Over the next several months John's health has diminished at an increasingly fast rate. It gets to the point where he is in longer able to work and Jane cannot even take care of him any longer, and they decide to move him into an assisted living home. At this time to the two decide to sell the dental practice, Jane tells him that she wouldn't be able to work their without him. During this time Jane teaches Hermione about their fae heritage, and why the magical government was unable to detect Hermione's accidental magic.

On March 19th 1989 John Granger dies of cancer. Since John had no family it was a small funeral with just Jane, Hermione, and a few friends. After John passed Jane packed up all of their things and moved with Hermione to their ancestral home. Jane does not sell the house though and rents it out to students going to school at the local university.

With John passed she feels that Hermione needs to meet her real dad, but has found out during the last several months that Sirius Black is in Azkaban prison. So she does the only thing she can do and sends her memories of James and Lily Potter changing their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, to Amelia Bones head of the British Ministry of Magic's Auror Department. Doing this she knows she may be revealing her existence to the wizarding world.

* * *

Amelia Bones is sitting behind her desk going over the watch rotations scheduled for her department, when an owl swoops in and lands on her desk, which is highly unusual. Usually the owls are sent to the auror on watch who goes through all the messages to determine which section of the department it needs to go to. After casting many spells to determine that the letter which is on muggle paper is not cursed or has anything dark she opens it, and out falls a few memory vials.

To the Head of Auror Department Britain,

It has come to my attention that Sirius Black has been held in Azkaban prison as a convict for the last seven and a half years. Considering that he has yet to be given a trial, I think it is about time. Attached is my memories of James and Lily changing their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, at the assistance of Albus Dumbledore on October 28th, 1981, three days before Voldemort attacked their home. Another vial is of the fact that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus.

Pettigrew was just as capable as Sirius Black to cast the hexes on the night of November the 3rd 1981, and then turn into an animagus so that it appeared the Sirius died that night.

The third and last vial is of the godparent ritual that Alice Longbottom (godmother) and Sirius Black (godfather) was in with Harry Potter. With this ritual Sirius could not have put the child (Harry Potter) or his parents (Lily and James Potter) in harm's way without dying himself. So the fact that aurors where able to arrest him and that he did not die on the night of October 31, 1981 means that he was not the person to reveal to location of the Potter's home willingly or not to Voldemort.

With that being said, I would greatly appreciate if you would keep my identity a secret. Days after October 31, 1981 the memory of myself, my daughter and I would assume anyone who knew of us was whipped clean. It was altered to the point that I thought my daughter was fathered by a man other than the truth. My magic was bound and I forgot everything about magic. I do not know who did this and I don't want this person to find out that I now have both my memories and magic, because they may just kill my daughter and me. If my identity must be revealed please inform me so I may take the necessary precautions.

Jane Granger nee McKinnon

Upon reading the name at the bottom of the letter some of Amelia's own memories were returned and she decided then that she would keep Jane's secret. She pulled Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish into her office. "Dawlish, grab parchment and quill and take good notes."

"Madam Bones, what is going on?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, standing at ease on the other side of her desk.

"We have some memories to look at, but first we need to find out if Sirius Black ever had a trial." Amelia stated, staring at the two aurors in front of her. Who stared back in shock.

"What do you mean did he ever have a trial? The man is responsible for the death of the Potter's, and killed Pettigrew himself." John Dawlish growled out, looking at Amelia like she was crazy. She continued to stare at the men.

"I'll check," Shacklebolt says, and walks out the door. The office is quite until he gets back. "Black was never tried or even questioned. He was arrested and taken to Azkaban, the papers were signed by Crouch and Dumbledore." Dawlish has a shocked look on his face and finally grabs parchment and quill.

Amelia takes the three vials of memories and dumps them into her offices pensive. An hour and a half later the three are out of the pensive and collapse into chairs around the office. Amelia is the first to speak, "This will not leave this office, and we don't want to alert Pettigrew if he is indeed alive. As much as I don't want to Black can stay in Azkaban for a little while longer and I'll apologize to him when he is released. Go find out how an owl was able to get around the alert that sends them to the Junior Auror on watch."

After the men leave her office, she puts up wards to keep this next meeting secret, and then presses a rune under the middle drawer on the right. There is a pop and a voice behind her asks, "Bones, what do you need help with today?"

"Croaker, I need to know if Peter Pettigrew is really dead. I've gotten some disturbing news today, that Sirius is actually innocent and I'm inclined to believe it." Amelia says, and there is another pop and Croaker is gone. While waiting Amelia looks through the notes Dawlish took and places them under a type of auror fidelius to keep anyone from revealing the information. Croaker pops back in and sits in a seat across from her.

"Well it appears as Pettigrew is not the only one who is alive. The Potter's are neither alive nor dead, they are in a type of suspension or another dimension. So is the entire Meadows family, Marlene McKinnon, and the Prewett twins to be short." Saul Croaker says. Amelia jumps at the name Marlene McKinnon. "What do you know about McKinnon?"

Amelia knows that Croaker will not reveal Jane's secret, "Marlene has a sister Jane, whose memories were wiped and magic bound. She didn't say how but she has both back now. She is actually the one to give me the information that I have."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about locating Pettigrew, and find out where the others are as well," then Croaker popped back out of the office, and Amelia penned a reply to Jane.

Jane,

It would appear my memories of you had been erased as well. Upon reading your name they came rushing back. We are working on getting Sirius released, but are trying to keep it quiet until we find Pettigrew. The only other person to know your secret is Unspeakable Croaker, and he will not reveal that to anyone. When everything settles down I would like to meet my goddaughter Hermione. Yes, my memories of that has come back as well.

Amelia

Over the next couple months her, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and in secret Croaker searched high and low for Pettigrew and any other information they may need.

* * *

"Amelia, we need to find the person who is exploding these toilets on these muggles. Molly is going to kill me if I keep leaving at all hours of the night, pleaded a red-haired man named Arthur Weasley. He is sitting in front of Amelia's desk with his head in his hands. When he looks up he sees a picture of a familiar rat. "Why do you have a picture of a rat?"

"Oh, it is part of an investigation and the rat is probably nine years old at the youngest." Amelia says trying not to draw even more attention to it, then she changes the subject, "I'll see what we can do about finding out who is exploding these toilets.

* * *

That night the person that had been exploding the toilets was arrested, because he was knocked unconscious by a startled home owner, seconds later the toilet had exploded.

* * *

In a rickety home in Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon England, Arthur says he is going to take the family pet Scabbers to the Magical Menagerie, for a check-up, because he looked a little ill. Arthur lied to his family that night, but he thought it was for the best. Percy his third son, put Scabbers in his cage, and placed it on the living room table so his dad could grab him on his way out in the morning. Once all the children where in bed, Arthur snuck down and placed a charm on the cage to keep the rat from escaping or the cage from breaking.

* * *

The next morning Arthur took the cage with him when he went to the ministry for work, and made a detour to Amelia's office. "What can I do for you today Arthur? We caught the guy exploding the toilets."

"Thank you for that Madam Bones. I'm here today, because I have this rat. It looks like the one from the picture that I seen yesterday, but it is missing a toe." Arthur unsurely replies.

Amelia's head snaps up to see the rat. "Shacklebolt, Dawlish, my office now," she yells. The two aurors in question come barreling in. "Check the rat, if I do I might just kill him."

The rat was squeaking and running around the cage, Dawlish waves his wand and it turns purple. "It is an animagus, it may just be Pettigrew." The squeaking got louder, Dawlish sent a stunner at the thing.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew woke up in his human form for the first time in many years. There was two people in front of him, a talk black man that he recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt and a woman, Amelia Bones. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Peter Pettigrew, what have you been doing in the Weasley's home for the past eight years?" Amelia asks in a sweet voice.

"I was hiding from Black, he was trying to kill me. He went crazy, joined the Dark Lord, and betrayed James and Lily." Peter squeaked out.

"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, you wouldn't be lying to us would you now?" Amelia asks, with a smirk on her face. He shakes his head 'no'. "Peter, we know that the Potter's had their home under the fidelius charm. We also know that on October the 28th, 1981, that they changed to secret keeper from Sirius Black to you. Now would you like to tell the truth?"

"Black was the secret keeper, it was all him," Peter tried again.

"Maybe a day or two in Azkaban would get him to tell the truth," Shacklebolt suggested.

"NO," shouted Peter, "not Azkaban, please anything, but Azkaban." He was shacking in the metal chair he had been placed in. "Dumbledore made me secret keeper, he said that he didn't trust Black. The next day I was taken by Death Eaters and was tortured until I told them where the Potter's were located."

"So why do you have a Dark Mark then?" Shacklebolt asks. Then turns to Amelia, "I really think a night in Azkaban would do him good."

Peter whimpers, "Voldemort, said I would have power and that I would have women wanting to be in a relationship with me, instead of running the other way. That I would be able to live in a mansion and not my parent's basement. That my NEWT scores didn't matter, and when he was in charge of the country I could get any job I wanted."

"What else can you tell us? Right now you are looking at life in Azkaban. Either way you will be dying, but if you give us information you could choose between sitting in Azkaban, the Dementor's Kiss, or the Veil of Death." Amelia offered to Pettigrew, knowing he would cough up some information.

"You have to willingly take the Mark," Peter offered, he really didn't want to go to Azkaban. "The Dark Lords notes are in his manor in Little Hangleton. It used to be owned by a muggle family called the Riddle."

"If this information is correct, how do you want to die?" asks Amelia as she walks to the door with Shacklebolt.

"The veil, just let me go through the veil. If I ever see the light of day, I'm dead anyway," Peter replied, his head sinking to his hands. So on June 17th 1991, Peter Pettigrew was put through the veil, and Sirius Black was released from Azkaban two weeks after they found Voldemort's journals.

* * *

Amelia had Shacklebolt, but together a team of trusted aurors to infiltrate Riddle Manor. It included himself, John Dawlish, Amelia Bones, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Edward Savage; the team was creeping up on the manor, checking for wards as they went. Surprisingly there were no wards, but upon reaching the front door, a trap was triggered and Dawlish was thrown ten feet away, down for the count. Dawlish's emergency portkey was automatically activated as a precautionary measure to St. Mongo's Hospital for Magical Maladies & Injuries.

After that the remaining five were on their toes, the team took down 125 more traps in the house and were ready for this mission to be over. Upon finally finding the journals they warded the house so no one else could get in, and so they could come back and do a more thorough search.

* * *

Each journal had a particular topic and the first one Amelia took was titled 'Dark Mark'. The summary of what it said was that to receive the mark, one must rape, torture, and murder five people within four hours, within a ritual circle. Upon completion the blood of the five victims was mixed into a potion, for the person to drink. Finally Voldemort would place his brand on that person's arm. With the ritual circle the person had to do everything willingly, so these journals proved that the people who said they were under the imperius curse could now be charged again, due to Magical Britain not having anything against double jeopardy.

The Death Eaters that were retried were Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Euan Avery (Jr. & Sr.), Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr., Lucius Malfoy, and Theodore Nott Sr. to name a few. A few tried to bribe and beg their way out of Azkaban only to be informed that they would be going through the veil instead. With this they searched all the homes for dark items.

Shacklebolt happened to get a journal titled 'Life', only to find out that Voldemort had created horcrux and what exactly a horcrux was, and what objects he used to make them, but he didn't include where they were: a diary, the Gaunt family ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Gryffindor's shield.

One of the items they found in Malfoy Manor happened to be a diary with very dark magic and upon further inspection was one of Voldemort's hurcruxes.

* * *

On July 13th 1991, a little less than the month after Sirius Black was released from Azkaban, the man himself knocked on the door to 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey; since he gained custody of his godson Harry Potter hours before hand. The door was answered by a women who was thin, blonde, and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. Upon seeing a man in wizarding clothing she scowled, "What do you want?"

"I'm Sirius Black, and I am here to get Harry. I was told informed he lives here," Sirius replied.

"Siri.. Sirius Bla.. Bla.. Black. You're the one that killed my freak of a sister Lily. Leave I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Go"

"I was cleared of any crimes I was charged with. Lily was one of the nicest women I've ever met, and defiantly not a freak. Now where is Harry, I gained custody of him this morning, and will only leave him here if he wishes it," he let her see the wand in his hand.

"Boy! Boy, I said get out here," yelled Petunia Dursley over her shoulder.

Out came a scrawny boy, with messy black hair and eyes that reminded Sirius of the boy's parents. "Harry, is it really you?" questioned Sirius. The boy, Harry, nodded yes. "I was a friend of your parents, and I want to take you home. The ministry gave my custody of you today, because you see I'm your godfather. Would you like to stay here with your Aunt Petunia and her family or come with me? I completely under-"

"I'll go with you," Harry interrupts Sirius before he could finish, startling the man.

"Well let's get your stuff," Sirius says walking into the house and heading towards the stairs. Harry on the other hand walks to the cupboard under the stairs, opens the door and grabs the two shirts and one pair of pants sitting on shelf above the bed. Sirius walks over and looks in, then glares at Petunia. "What in the bloody hell is this?"

"That is where he sleeps," Petunia answers.

Sirius growls, then turns to Harry, and really looks at him and notices the clothes he is wearing are three times too big. "Put those clothes down. We are going to get you some proper clothes that are new and fit you."

"I don't have any money and these fit," Harry states.

"Harry, you have a lot of money in your vault at Gringotts, and even though you do I'll be getting you the clothes. This is no way for the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter to dress. Let's go." Sirius informs him, walking out of the house. Harry puts his clothes down and follows Sirius. He grabs Harry's arm and apparates them to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry stumbles away from Sirius gasping for air, looking around unsure of what just happened. "I'm sorry Harry, I should have warned you. That was apparition, and this is Diagon Alley."

"But how did you do that? And what are these people wearing," Harry asks staring at the people around him.

"Well magic of course. How else do you think I did it? And they are wearing robes, it is all most wizards and witches wear."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: I apologize for the long wait. I'm getting ready for my Pharmacology, and Nursing finals for the quarter, along with two HESI exams. So please be patient. If I do make the mistake in either this chapter or in a future one, where the information does not make sense with one another just shoot me a message and I'll fix it.

* * *

"Wizards, witches, and magic? Those don't exist," Harry said, looking around uncertainly.

"Of course they do, and you are a wizard, too. Just like your mom and dad," says Sirius, smiling down at Harry.

"If they could do magic, and travel like we just did. Why did they die drunk in a car crash?"

" _What!?_ " yelled Sirius, attracting a lot of attention. "Your patents died fighting the darkest wizard of our time. Who told you -, never mind I know who. Lets get over to Madam Malkin's and set you up with some new clothes."

The two of them walked down the busy street with people starring and pointing at them. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

"It is said that you are the one who defeated You-Know-Who. Just ignore them, and if you want to talk about it, we will once we get home."

The bell over the door jingled letting the owner that she has customers. A older women cam bustling out of a back room. "Hello, how can I help you today?"

"Good afternoon, Madam Malkin. This is Harry, and he is in need of a complete wardrobe, down to socks and underwear," Sirius replied. "And I know it is early, but if we can get his school robes while we are here that would be much appreciated."

"Of course, you can get his school robes. Mr. Potter, hop up here on this pedestal, arms out. Stand up straight, you do want these clothes to fit you properly, don't you."

"Yes, Ma'am, I do," Harry answers her. I tape measure starts flying around him, and Madam Malkin starts muttering to herself and writing down measurements. Then material floats out of the back room, that she was in before the two of them arrived, and all different kinds of sewing stuff follows that. Next thing Harry knows he is wearing something similar to Sirius. "Wow, is that how you do all of the clothes? And how did you know my name?"

"No, but you needed something to wear now. I usually just do that for the school robes, it is quicker. Since you need a complete wardrobe though, I need you to go and pick out the fabrics and colors that you like, and I'll owl them to you when they are complete. I know who you are, because you have your father's hair and mother's eyes," she said, smiling at him. She then waved her wand and a dummy with his size specifications appeared on the pedestal next to him. "Now, Mr. Black what would you like Mr. Potter's wardrobe to have?"

"Five pairs of pants, a bunch of shirts, four summer robes, four winter robes, a winter cloak, underwear, socks, and ties. We'll go down the alley for shoes." Harry came back with with black cotton, and passed it to Madam Malkin, who looked at Sirius. "Add acromantula silk, blue, green, burgundy, and what ever you think would look best," Sirius added smiling at Madam Malkin. "Can he wear these robes?"

"Yes he can. The cost will be charged to your account Mr. Black."

"Yes, yes. Go change and through out those clothes. Then we will be going."

A few minutes the two started down the alley. Throughout the day they picked up some more clothes, shoes, a broom, and some supplies that Sirius knew Harry would need for the school year, sending them to the manor with a house elf 'Mipsy'. Lastly they went to get Harry's wand.

 _ **A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**_

 _ **"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped**_

 _ **An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**_

 _ **"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**_

 _ **"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those 65 silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**_

 _ **"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**_

 _ **"And that's where..."**_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**_

 _ **"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**_

 _ **"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**_

 _ **"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**_

 _ **Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**_

 _ **"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**_

 _ **Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**_

 _ **"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**_

 _ **Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**_

 _ **"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**_

 _ **Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**_

 _ **"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**_

 _ **Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**_

 _ **He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.."**_

 _ **"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**_

 _ **Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**_

 _ **"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**_

 _ **Harry swallowed.**_

 _ **"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, HeWho-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**_

 _ **Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. Sirius had is account charged for Harry's wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**_

"Let's get you home now," Sirius said to Harry. "We will get the rest of your school supplies once you receive your Hogwarts' letter. Would you like to go by side along apparation again or would you like to try the floo?"

"Umm, floo?" Harry asks, following Sirius down the alley and into a pub.

"Take a pinch of the floo powder, toss it into the fire, step in, and say Black Estate clearly. Don't breath in to deeply or you may say it wrong. This first time, we'll go together, but I want you to say it." Sirius explains, indicating the floo and large fire place.

Harry grabs some of the floo powder and throws it in. Sirius pushes him in and steps in behind him. "Black Estate." The ground below him drops out from underneath of them and they are whisked away. Minutes later they are tossed out onto the shiny wood floor, or well Harry was, Sirius stepped out and dusted himself off.

"You will get used to it," Sirius says offering a hand to help Harry up. "Well lets get you settled in." Sirius let the way out of the room, up a grand staircase, left down a hallway, and stopped at the third door from the end on the right. "This is your room, and we can decorate it however you like." Sirius opened the door and led Harry inside. All of Harry's belongings were already put away with his new trunk in the corner of the room.

"This is really all mine?" he looked at Sirius in wonder.

Sirius chuckled, "Yes, so is the bathroom and closet through those doorways."

Harry went and opened the doors. "What will I do with all this space?"

"It may take some time, but you will fill it up."

'Pop!'

"Master, a letter came while you were gone. It is from a Missus Granger," Mipsy announced. Sirius held out his hand and the letter was handed over.

Dear Sirius Black,

You may not remember me, but my name is Jane Granger nee McKinnon. The last time we would have spoke would have been October 28th, 1981. We have found that many people have had their memories altered, and your's may have been as well. If all all acceptable I would like to invite you to McKinnon Manor in the East Midlands, this evening for dinner. We have much to discuss.

Sincerely,

Jane Granger nee McKinnon

Sirius closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. He had thought that Jane had died after he had been sentenced to Azkaban. "Mipsy, can I get some parchment and a quill." She snapped her fingers and a quill and parchment along with some ink appeared on the desk, and Sirius scrawled a quick message.

Jane Granger,

I would love to have dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I will be bringing a guest with me tonight, Mr. Harry Potter.

Sirius Black

"Sirius, are you alright?" Harry questioned, looking at the man with concern.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine. We'll be having dinner at -, elsewhere tonight. Why don't you get cleaned up and look at some of your books or something. I'll be at the end of the wing," Sirius says indicating the door at the end of the hall two down from Harry's, and walking out. "Mipsy, please send this letter."

* * *

A few hours later Sirius and Harry came through the floo into the entryway of McKinnon Manor. Sirius froze when he saw Jane standing in the doorway.

"Sirius, is that really you?" Jane asked and then she say Harry. "And Harry. Oh my god, Harry, what has happened to you?"

"Jane, you are really alive," says Sirius. "When you never came to visit, I though You-Know-Who, had killed you as well." Sirius steps forward and goes to caress her face, but stops, remembering she is Jane Granger now, she is married.

"Sirius, I don't know what happened. It wasn't until Hermione displayed her magic that I remembered anything," Jane said, silent tears running down her face. "You were in Azkaban, and I couldn't even help."

"Does your husband know about Hermione?" Sirius asks with his eyes closed.

"John, died March of last year," she says. "Who ever changed our memories, made us think that Hermione was conceived from a one night stand between John and I. They even created a marriage certificate for a month after that. Why don't we go into the lounge, Hermione is waiting for us." Jane led, Sirius and Harry through a couple hallways, and opened a set of double doors at the end of one such hallway. "Hermione, I would like to introduce you to Sirius Black, he is your birth father. Next to him is Harry Potter, his parents were friends of mine, and you used to play with him as a baby. Sirius, Harry this is Hermione Granger, my daughter."

"You mean Black," Sirius says.

"No, Granger, I think it would be safer for her for everyone to think she is a muggleborn. Voldemort is not dead, there was no body, and he will be back. If the magical world found out she is the daughter of a McKinnon and a Black, she would be targeted even more than as a muggleborn. In a couple of years, we'll let her decide if she wants to go back to her birth name."

"Very well. Hermione, I know you don't remember me, but I've missed you so much," Sirius says, looking at Hermione, wanting to hold her and never let her go.

"I don't remember you, but I would like to get to know you," Hermione replies. She turns to Harry and holds out her hand. "Hello, like mom said, I'm Hermione. Can you teach me some about the wizarding world? Mom, says I'll be going to Hogwarts in September."

"I'm Harry," who shakes her hand. "And I don't know anything about the wizarding world. I just learned about it this morning, when Sirius picked me up. He said I would be going to Hogwarts as well."

"Oh, where did you live?" asked Jane, overhearing what Harry said.

"I lived with my Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley." Harry looks at the floor.

Jane looked at Sirius and he shook his head.

Hermione takes Harry's hand and leads him to a couch in the corner. "Do you like to read? I've just finished a book called 'Hogwarts a History', you might like to read it so you know some about the school we'll be going to."

"Yes, I like to read, but I don't let people know, because my cousin would always beat me up because of it. I was reading it at Sirius' house, in my new room."

* * *

Over the next hour the two children got to know one another and discussed different books they have read. On the other side of the room, Sirius and Jane were doing much the same, but instead of discussing books, they were talking about what has happened over the last several years. After dinner Sirius and Harry switched places, so Hermione could get to know her father. Harry learned quite a bit about his parents, especially his mother, because Jane and Lily, Harry's mother, shared a dorm room together at Hogwarts.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, Sirius and Harry moved in with Jane and Hermione, so they could all get to know one another better.

* * *

During the week that they expected Hermione to receive her Hogwarts letter, Jane and Hermione stayed at their home. On the fifth day, a stern woman with her hair pulled up into a tight bun, knocked on the front door.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" asks Jane, when she answers the door.

"Good day, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall," says the women.

Hermione and Harry, under Sirius's watch, decided to play a prank on everyone, since Hermione was pretending to be a muggleborn. They were going to pretend not to know one another and gain what information they could. Plus they didn't want to be friends with anyone who thought ill of the other, and they figured that someone might complain to Hermione about Harry, and about Harry to Hermione.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

Hermione walked up to the big red train by herself. Since her mom was a 'muggle', she couldn't get on the platform, which was packed with adults saying goodbye to their children. Sirius and Harry arrived ten minutes after and the latter of which promised to keep an eye on her, though Hermione did not know that. She made her way to the train and found a compartment with a young boy about her age, who was dressed in wizarding clothes.

"Hello, can I sit in here," Hermione asks, and at his nod walks in. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom," the boy nods to her trunk. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, please. I couldn't imagine lifting this up by myself." The two students struggle to put up the trunk, but get it up there.

"Any chance you've seen a toad? Trevor disappeared when I was boarding the train."

"No I haven't, but I can help you search the train." Neville smiled his thanks, and the two went to search for the boy's toad.

* * *

Elsewhere on the train, Harry was looking over one of the Quiditch magazines that Sirius had given him. The door slides open and a boy with messy red hair popped his head in. "Can I grab a seat in here? All the other compartments are full."

Harry knew this was a lie, because he just sat in this compartment and passed, five other empty compartments, but smiled and said "Sure, are you going into first year as well?"

"Yes, my brothers said, w-. Wait you're Harry Potter," the red head says upon seeing Harry's scar.

"Yes, I am, what does it matter."

"You're famous. You killed You-Know-Who," the boy said in aww.

"That man, killed my parents, and You-Know-Who was defeated by my mother's magic, but not killed. There was no body, according to my uncle Sirius. So, what is with the toad?"

"Oh, umm, my parents got him for me, umm, for starting school. Do you have familiar?"

"I have an owl, her name is Hedwig." There was a knock on the door, but it didn't open. "Come in."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. We are looking for his toad, have you seen one?"

"Just, umm what is your name?" Harry asks the red headed boy.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the boy with red hair.

"Well, the only toad I've seen is Ron's," Harry tells Hermione. He then turns to Ron and says, "Show them the toad." Ron holds the toad up for everyone to see.

"That's my toad Trevor. He has the wart on the right side of his lip," Neville says a little upset.

"No, that is Ron's. His parents got it for him for starting school," replies Harry.

"How about we put the toad between the two boys and call for him and see who he goes to?" suggests Hermione. Both Harry and Neville nod okay, but Ron seems upset. "Well go ahead and put him in the middle." After a look from Harry, Ron puts the toad on the floor in the middle of the compartment. "Now I want you each to call for him."

Ron calls out 'Spot', and Neville calls out 'Trevor', and the toad hops up into Neville's arms. Ron starts to complain and two red heads that looks exactly the same pop their heads into the compartment.

"Ron, mom wanted-"

"-us to check on you?"

"Is everything-"

"-good in here?"

"Are you Ron's brothers?" Harry asks. The twins turn towards Harry and nods. "Did your parents get Ron a toad?"

"No," the twins said at the same time.

"Ron, what-"

"-did you do?"

"Nothing, I found a toad, and it is my familiar," says Ron, his face getting red.

"And whose-"

"-toad is it?"

"Mine, the toad's name is Trevor," Neville speaks up. "I'm Neville Longbottom, who are you?"

"I'm Fred," said the twin on the left.

"No, I'm Fred," said the one the right.

"Are you sure?" said the first one. Then the second one nodded. "Okay, then I'm George." Harry laughed at the two boys, and Ron stormed out. "What are you laughing at?"

"My uncle Sirius, said that him and dad would do that when they were at school."

"And who-"

"-are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"James Potter-"

"-didn't have any-"

"-brothers. He was-"

"an only child."

"Dad and Sirius were best friends, and didn't look much alike, but they did like to prank people. They were part of a group called the Marauder's." The twins passed out on the floor. "Umm, what did I say?"

Hermione leans down and touches the twins to shake them awake, and magic zapped between her and the twins. The two boys jerked and sat up, eyes wide, starring at Hermione, who had tattoos appearing on her hands and arms. She pointed at the arm of each twin she touched and they had a similar pattern appearing on one of their arms each. "What just happened?" asked Hermione.

"You found your soul mate," Neville answered. "Or wells mates. You may want to owl your parents, you don't want people to know."

The twins jumped up and waved their wand locking their compartment. "We can't tell our parents they would go crazy."

Harry and Hermione looks at one another and nods their heads. "Message, mum and Sirius, they need to get here now."

"Aren't you muggleborn, and how do you know Harry's uncle?" asks Fred.

"I'm not muggleborn, Sirius is my dad. You can't tell anyone, it is under an information type of fidelius charm, Fred" Hermione tells the twins and Neville, meanwhile Harry is in the corner talking into a mirror.

"They are on their way," Harry tells Hermione. The three boys look at Harry like he is crazy. Who hold up a mirror. "Two way mirror."

'Pop!' Mipsy, pops in holding onto Jane's and Sirius' hands.

"Let me see," Jane demands of Hermione and the two boys who appear to be Hermione's soul mates. Sirius is glaring at the two boys, behind Jane's back. "Sirius quit glaring at the two boys, it is not their fault. This is a good thing, but we need a way to hide this from everyone."

"Madam Granger, I cans help," says Mipsy and she snaps her fingers. "Nows the only oneses who can sees it are the oneses who knowses," she says nervously, not sure if Jane and Sirius would be happy, with what she has done, which Sirius notices.

"Mipsy, you've done well," Sirius smiles at her. "There is no need to be nervous. Jane we can't stay long or someone will notice."

"You can't stay away from one another for long periods of time. We will figure something out for during breaks, but you are going to have to spend some time every day with one another. It would be best if you ended up in the same house, but if that doesn't happen, we will figure something out," Jane rushes out, biting her bottom lip. Her head jerks up, "What are your names?"

"Fred and George Weasley," says George, causing Neville and Harry to look at him strangely.

"Mum, can't find out, she will tell everyone," says Fred. "But you might be able to tell Dad."

"Jane, we have to go," says Sirius. "A professor is coming."

"Okay." She kisses each kid on the top of the head, even Neville and the twins. Mipsy takes hold of Jane and Sirius again and pops away. Everyone plops on the seats, and Fred waves his wand to unlock the compartment door.

"So what is-," Fred is interrupted by the compartment door opening.

A man with black greasy hair, a scowl on his face, and a crooked nose walks in and looks around. Upon seeing Harry he glares. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, Professor Snape," George says. "Just telling these first years, that they don't have to fight a troll, like our brother told them."

"Professor Snape," Harry says to get his attention. "Did you know my mum, Lily? I heard you were friends, and that she considered you to be like a brother." Harry, had read this in one of his mother's journals.

Snape's head whips around to look at him. "Yes, Potter, I knew your mother. What of it?"

"Well, can you tell me about her sometime? My Aunt Petunia, said she was a drunk. I now know that to be a lie, and that I don't know if anything she said was true."

"What do you mean, your 'Aunt Petunia'?"

"Well that was who I lived with, until uncle Sirius came and got me."

Snape growled and strode out of the compartment without saying anything else.

"Umm, what was that about?" George asks, looking at Harry strangely.

"He was really close to my mum, and they grew up with one another. In her journals, which Sirius told me I could read. It said that she had never wanted me to even go near Aunt Petunia, let alone live with her. Anyone who knew my mum would know that. Plus I would like to know more about my mom, and since they were close, I think he would be the best person to talk to."

The twins looked at him like he was crazy, and said in stereo. "Snape hates-

"everyone student that-"

"he meets."

"He didn't look like he was in a good mood, but he can't be that bad. Though Sirius did say that he, Mr. Potter, and their other close friend would prank him a lot. Maybe he thought that between who Harry is living with, who he has as a father, and you two; that Harry himself, would try to prank him."

The five of them continued to converse for the rest of the train ride, grabbing sweets when the snack trolly went past. A dark skinned boy named Lee Jordan joined the twins in their compartment about half way through the ride.

* * *

 _ **Quote is in bold and italics. It has been slightly edited. It is from Book 1 Chapter 5.**_

AN: Hermione will be in a relationship with each of the twins, but I'm not sure if the twins will be in a relationship with one another, besides the twin relationship. I wouldn't mind suggestions from my readers. I would also like opinions on which houses Harry, Hermione, and Neville should end up in, or if I should even start a fifth house. If that happens, I would even resort other Hogwarts students, and would take suggestions on that as well.


End file.
